What Have I Done?
by Iamcute99
Summary: Kaneki is on his way back to Anteiku, when he is mugged by another ghoul. Kaneki has no trouble kicking the ghoul's ass, until someone appears.


What Have I Done?

_I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, nor it's characters. They belong to Sui Ishida__. Anyway, here's my One Shot._

**The story beings with Kaneki walking back from the University to Anteiku; that is, until he is mugged by another ghoul.**

"C'mon you One-Eyed freak, let's see what you've got" cried the ghoul as he shoved Kaneki into an alley. "Aren't you supposed to be the great ghoul who took down Jason? Let's see if you can beat me!"

Then, like a flash of light, the ghoul's eyes changed from his human blue, to black and red, and out of his back, sprouts his Kagune, like a stem from the ground. The Kagune he possessed was that of an Ukaku, and his wings sprouted like an angel from hell.

"I-I-I don't want to fight you," said Kaneki as he trembled where he stood. "I'm afraid you might hurt me."

"Well that's the point now isn't it? I'm going to kill you and send you to hell where your kind belongs! You don't belong with those human scum, and you sure as hell don't belong with us!" The ghoul swung his fists at Kaneki, hoping to land one in his gut. But before he could, a Rinkaku Kagune stops him. "Huh?! Wah?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Kaneki as he slowly, and ominously lifted his head "But did you really think" as Kaneki's hair began to turn white "I'd let you" as Kaneki's eye patch fell, and his eye turned black and red "Win?" as Kaneki's Kagune sprouted like tentacles.

The ghoul jumped in the air, and his Kagune kept him in flight. "Now this is what I wanted to see!" The ghoul extended his wings and a hail of spikes rained down on Kaneki.

But Kaneki was too quick for him, and dodged every one of them with his Kagune; not a single spike touched him.

"Now then" said Kaneki as he cracked his fingers like Jason "It's my turn." Kaneki's Kagune spread like a four leaf clover in the wind, until it came together in front of him to form a spike. "Where would you like a hole? The stomach? The face? The chest? Oh, I know! Why don't I sever those pathetic wings of yours so we can make this fair? What do you say?"

He leaped into the air, and before the ghoul knew what had happened, Kaneki's Kagune had pierced his wings and they crashed down on the hard, cold, alley floor.

The ghoul screeched, but Kaneki didn't care, he kept stabbing, and stabbing, and stabbing, and stabbing, and stabbing, and stabbing, and stabbing, he was having too much fun to stop now.

"Please, please I beg you, stop this! You're going to kill me!" The ghoul screamed bloody murder, but still Kaneki continued.

"Well that's the point now isn't it?" Kaneki said as he paused to lean down to a whisper. "I'm going to kill you and send you to hell where your kind belongs."

Then with one swift motion, Kaneki's Kagune pierced the ghoul's neck and, like a peach falling from a tree, severed and rolled away.

"Aww, did you die?" Kaneki asked as he started to get up "But I was having so much fun, and now you died on me."

As Kaneki was thinking to himself, he could feel Rize taking hold of his appetite. He knew he had to leave now, or he would be completely immersed in Rize's glutton ways; and he didn't want that.

"I need to leave." Said Kaneki as he started to back away.

"But why would you want to go?" Whispered a voice.

Kaneki stopped, he knew that voice, he knew what this meant.

"No no no no no no no no no no no, I won't eat him!"

"But why not? You earned it."

"It's not right!"

"But you're a ghoul, it's only natural."

"I don't want to!"

Then, an image of Rize appeared to Kaneki and hugged him from behind. "You know you want to. You know you want to eat him."

Her voice was of sweet and warm honey, but her ambitions were of dark and malicious pursuits.

"But it's wrong to eat him."

"It's not to you, you deserve it, you risked our lives for his body."

"I don't want to."

Rize's arms embraced Kaneki again, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "But aren't you hungry?"

Kaneki couldn't take it anymore, the hunger, Rize, was taking over, and he didn't care anymore.

Like a flash, Kaneki was on top of the ghoul and diving into his delicious flesh.

More, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, he needed more, one ghoul was not enough for him, he needed more, more blood, more flesh, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more.

"IT'S SO GOOD!" Kaneki screeched as he continued to divulge "MORE, MORE, I NEED MORE! MORE, MORE, IT'S SO DELICIOUS!"

"Yes!" Cried Rize "Yes, yes, yes, eat, keep eating, you know you want more, give us more!"

"I do! I want more! I need more! I need-"

"Kaneki?" Said a somewhat familiar voice from the shadows of the alley. "Is that you?" Exclaimed the voice again. "What are you doing?"

Somehow Kaneki knew that voice, but he didn't care, he was too busy with his feast; which someone interrupted.

"No one interrupts us when we're eating!" Kaneki cried as he spun around, Kagune turning into a spear, and thrust it into the voice's chest.

"Kan-" the voice's last words as it coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "eki."

But as the voice fell, Kaneki was suddenly aware of who owned it.

"H-Hide."

Kaneki was in shock. Taken aback, he didn't know what just happened, but only one thing came to mind: he just killed his best friend.

"NO! NO! NO! HIDE! HIDE!" Kaneki wailed, tears in his eyes, over what he had just done.

"What have I done?" He looked at Hide's, now lifeless, body. "What have I done?"

"HIDE!"


End file.
